Dexter Morgan (Novels/Comics)
Dexter Morgan is the lead and title character of the Dexter Book Series written by Jeff Lindsay. Dexter is a charming yet sophisticated forensic blood-spatter analyst who just so happens to be a Serial killer. Dexter is the foster-child of Harry Morgan and Doris Morgan, as well as the foster-brother of Deborah Morgan. He is married to Rita Morgan, has a biological daughter named Lily Anne Morgan and two step-children Cody and Astor Bennett. The character and novel Darkly Dreaming Dexter inspired the SHOWTIME series DEXTER which follows the events of Darkly Dreaming Dexter throughout Season One with several key differences (notably Debra Morgan does not find out about Dexter's true life but Deborah Morgan does, Maria LaGuerta is alive while her counterpart Midgia LaGuerta is not and Dexter's biological brother, Brian Moser dies at the end of the season while Brian Moser (Novels) survives and has returned in at least two novels to date). Season Two onward diverges itself from the Novel's timeline and makes the series a separate universe altogether with new characters, events, and deaths that have not occurred in the novels (thus far). Dexter Morgan as far as difference in character is far more "human" in the TV series, starting to discover the importance of love for friends and family throughout midway into Season One and then each season after this tests his emotional state in one way or the other. Season Two tests his ability to accept his Dark Passenger after killing his brother Brian Moser while also dealing with the relationship issues with his girlfriend Rita Bennett, Season Three sees Dexter opting for marriage while also finding out he's a father-to-be (when Rita becomes pregnant) in addition to finding a friend that he shows the "true" him to but unfortunately finds that his friend merely used him for personal gain, Season Four has Dexter as a father and husband struggling to figure out how to survive for years to come and seeks assistance from Arthur Mitchell, a serial-killer family man who has murdered for over 30 years. Season Five provides Dexter the loss of his beloved Rita, with her dying at the end of the previous season he struggles to cope with this loss by first killing people but then deciding to aide a woman named Lumen Pierce who he becomes romantically involved with and in turn finally moves passed the grief and guilt of Rita's death. Season Six throws Dexter into religion and his relationship with just his son Harrison, also gaining a friend by the name of Brother Sam then losing him shortly thereafter while also gaining back his brother, Brian Moser. Appearance Personality The Dark Passenger Early Life Plot Dexter Morgan is the title character of each of the books in the series and as such has been the main focus of each novel, mostly told from his perspective. Darkly Dreaming Dexter Dearly Devoted Dexter Dexter in the Dark Dexter by Design Dexter is Delicious Double Dexter Trivia *Author Jeff Lindsay in talking about Double Dexter refers to Dexter as a man you shouldn't be seduced by. ""Some believe that Dexter cares about justice. Dexter doesn't care about justice, he cares about killing,""...this differentiates the serial killer in the TV series that appears to have some sense of justice (such as his actions in Season Two) from the one in the novels, making him more inhuman.http://dextergr.blog spot.com/2011/10/jeff-lindsay-dont-be-seduced-by-dexter.html References